The New Girl
by remember2bu
Summary: Cinco is a special hell hound and when she meets the shadowhunters a whole new adventure in her life starts. There will be romance, comedy, and drama
1. chapter 1

PROLOGE

 _When Cinco was born she was born on fire, because she was a hell hound. She was prophesized to be the most powerfull hell hound to ever live. Growing up she had a hard time controlling her powers, but once she did her prophecy was coming true. But one thing her parents forgot to mention that she was allergic to medal. So when she stepped on a watch someone lelf in the ground she howled out in pain and she strated turning into a wolf. When her parents saw her they gasped, its very rare for a hell hound to turn into a wolf. In the end they figured out that the things that make her turn are : medal, making her mad, and hurting the people she called family. When she met the shadowhunters a whole new adventure was awating her._


	2. Cinco Luta

All the shadowhunters are working together when they see there is a breach outside. Alec says," Ok get you're weapons and remember dont kill it!" But before they could go out the intruder came in, it was Cinco. The reason she was there was because Candice destroyed her town. When she finally came in she said 'hi' in a Russian accent. Jace,"CUFF HER" "Oh thats probably not the best idea" The guards went to go get her, but when they cuff her she turns into fire. " OOOOWWW" They all said. Jace, Simon, Clary, Alec, and Izzy all froze until Clary said," What are you." She laughed " I am a hell hound and you are a shadowhunter." Cinco goes and walks around while the group talks. " Ok i say we call Magnus," Alec says. Jace says looking back,"Wait before we go abd put her in jail can we get a name and a number?" "Wait why do we need her number" Izzy said. He shrugs and says," Have you seen her shes hot!!" "Thank you," a voice says behind them. "My name is Cinco-" " Your name is five?" Simon asks. " In my country it means strength" Alec comes back from calling Magnus and asks," So what are you doing here?" " Well my city got destroyed and i have no where else to go, so i came here to have a new start." Suddenly a portal came in the Institute, and out came Magnus Bane "Alexander," he said," where is a this mysterious girl." Suddenly a loud clang cane from behind them of something falling. "Sorry" she said. " Ok so tell me about your self." Cinco started, " My name is Cinco, Im 20, and Im a hell hound." Jace said, " So what can yo-" before he could finish a loud bang came into the instute, and made everyone went into panic. There was a loud voice booming over everyone. "WHERE IS SHE, WHERE IS THE HELL HOUND." Literally all of them looked at her. "Ok well here i am" she said. "Its going to be fun killing you like a did your town." Candice, they all thought. Before Cinco could get to Candice, Candice used her powers to push Jace, Alec, Magnus, Clary, Izzy, and Simon on the wall. That was a big mistake. In a deep voice they heard," **LEAVE THEM ALONE"** " or what" Just then Cinco turned into fire, and she transformed into a wolf. Everyone was shocked to see her do that. She then lunged at Candice, knocking her down. Thats when an arrow shot threw her arm. But what the shadowhunters didnt know is that Candice could heal quickly, after she healed she got out a MEADAL spear and lunged it at Cinco piercing her side. She let out the scream 20 banshees, everyone held there ears. Izzy got her whip, and shot Candice down. Thats when she went and left the instute. Everyone rushed to the screaming Cinco while Clary and Simon go and get a table to set her on. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" she screamed. She kept flaming on and off and burning Magnus and Izzy who were trying to heal her. "Let me see her wound" says Magnus. Then Alec, Simon, and Jqce put there hands under her and flipped her over. Izzy pulled up her shirt and saw pure horror. The wound looked all bloddy and there was a giant hole in her stomach. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" she screamed, " ice" she breathed out. " What" Clart said. "ICE, PUT ME IN ICE" Jace and Simon went and to go put ice in a tub. They came back and Simon said, " Its ready" Alec picked her up and they rushed her to the bathroom and he set her down in the tub. The exact moment she got into the tub she sank under thinking _thank god_. Once they assured that Cinco was safe. They went to talk privately in Alecs office. "She is so clumsy how is she the one that is supposed to help save the country " asked Jace. " I dont know but i did some magic on her she is everything but evil" said Magnus. Little did they know she would help save the country and THE WORLD


End file.
